<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Does It Feel Good? by andsothebladewentsnickersnack</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984286">Does It Feel Good?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/andsothebladewentsnickersnack/pseuds/andsothebladewentsnickersnack'>andsothebladewentsnickersnack</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, Not So Innocent Luffy, Overstimulation, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:15:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/andsothebladewentsnickersnack/pseuds/andsothebladewentsnickersnack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I have no explanation for this. Luffy makes you cum till you pass out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>209</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Does It Feel Good?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were lying in bed reading when two rubbery arms wrapped themselves around you in a strong, but not unwelcome embrace. You dog-eared the page and put the book down.<br/>
"Ne, ______-chan, let's have sex!"<br/>
You rolled your eyes.<br/>
Introducing your captain to sex was either your greatest accomplishment or your worst idea ever and you honestly weren't sure you would ever make up your mind.<br/>
A hand sneaked it's way into your panties and you sighed.<br/>
"Luffy, I was reading, you can't just-"<br/>
"Sorry, sorry, can we though?" He didn't sound too apologetic, especially as he slipped two curious fingers inside of you.<br/>
"Yeah, yeah." You sucked in a sharp breath as he felt around, his other hand casually groping your breast.<br/>
His fingers stroked a certain spot inside of you and you held back a whimper, hoping he didn't notice so you could get it over with and get back to your book. It wasn't that you didn't want to have sex with him - you really did, it was just that he always seemed to fall asleep after he came, leaving you to take care of yourself. You had no problem doing it, it just gets a little tiring after a while.<br/>
"Hey, _____-chan, what's this?" It wasn't your lucky day- or perhaps it was. You couldn't answer as he focused his attention on the spongey area inside of you.<br/>
"Hey, hey, _____-chan, it feels different," he says, concentrating on the texture of your pussy.<br/>
"I-it's-" you couldn't speak as an orgasm snuck up on you, drawing out a load moan.<br/>
"Oh? _____-chan? Did you like that?" His fingers which had momentarily stilled took up a slightly harsher pace as you shivered. You were sure his question was completely innocent, but the arousal in his voice paired with your already oversensitive body pulled a whimper from your throat. He nuzzled his face into your neck, eyes trained on your face. Your eyes were screwed shut, mouth parted in a drawn out moan as another orgasm washed over you.<br/>
"Does it feel good, _____-chan?" He asked, and you felt a few tears escape from your eyes, book completely forgotten.<br/>
He stilled suddenly.<br/>
"Does it?" He asked again, curious voice just a little bit darker than it had been before.<br/>
"L-Luffy-"<br/>
"Do you like it, _____-chan?" His fingers stroked against you once more and you finally sobbed out a 'yes'. You felt his grin against your neck as he took up another brutal pace against the overstimulated nerves inside of you. You wondered for a moment if he knew exactly what he was doing or if this was just some bizarre stroke of luck before he mercilessly pulled another orgasm from you and the world went dark.</p><p>"_____-chan?"<br/>
When you didn't answer Luffy pulled his fingers out of you, wiping them off on his shirt. You had fallen asleep. Huh.<br/>
He stood, unwrapping himself from you, and looking down at his pants. They were sticky and uncomfortable from his own orgasm so he changed them, then headed to see Chopper, almost making the poor reindeer faint with the same question he had asked you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>